catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill-Bailey/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Bill Bailey. For alternate productions see Tumblebrutus/Gallery. Designs Bill Bailey Design 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Peter Barry in the Original Cast, 1981 Subsequent London Casts * Michael Sundin * Ian Gant * Derek Cullen * Adrian Edmeades * Darren McGarry * Drew Varley * Stori James * Daniel Crossley * Damien Delaney * Ross Finnie * Chris Crompton * Joe Ryan * Nick Crossley * Paul Channon * Robert Foley Jellicle Songs 2 l8709 02.jpg Finale l8709 05.jpg Bill 1987 Adrain Edmeades 2.jpg|Adrian Edmeades Bill Adrian Edmeades l8806 57.jpg|Adrian Edmeades Bill Adrian Edmeades l8806 48.jpg|Adrian Edmeades Bill Bailey Darren McGarry L9002.png |Darren McGarry Bill Darren McGarry l9011 37.jpg|Darren McGarry Bill L9305 22.jpg |Stori James Bill Bailey Stori James L9406.jpg|Stori James Bill Bailey Daniel Crossley L9411.jpg|Daniel Crossley Jellicle Ball 5 l9505 24.jpg|Daniel Crossley Jellicle Ball 5 l9511 33.jpg|Damien Delaney Bill Bailey Damien Delaney L9511.jpg|Damien Delaney Mungo Bill Drew Varley Ross Finnie L9712.png|Ross Finnie Bill Victor L9807 Chris Crompton Spencer Staffod.jpg|Chris Crompton Bill Bailey L9807 Spots.jpg |Chris Crompton Bill George 1998 London.jpg |Chris Crompton Victor Bill Spencer Stafford Joe Ryan 1999 05.jpg|Joe Ryan Victor Bill London 1998.jpg George Bill l9911 49.jpg|Nick Crossley George Bill Finale l0006 08.jpg |Nick Crossley Electra Bill Misto Whiteley Promo London 2000 09.jpg Bill whiteley05.jpg Bill whiteley01.jpg Bill Cats soho days.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * John Tobias Bill Bailey John Tobias UK89 1.jpg Bill Bailey John Tobias UK89 2.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 This tour featured Electra but not Bill Bailey. UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Thao Vilayvong * Alex Durrant Alonzo Bill Cori uk04 06.jpg Bill UK06 oxford002.jpg Munkus Ensemble uk04 10.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Will Lucas * Adam Salter Gus Carby Bill Pyramid UK13.jpg Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 1.jpg Finale uk13 17.jpg Gus Carby Bill Pyramid uk14 1.jpg Deut Kittens uk14 Nicholas Pound.jpg Bill Bailey Adam Salter Backstage Conwy UK2013 1.jpg Jemima Bill Bailey Ostend Promo UK 2013 01.jpg London / Blackpool Revival * Adam Salter * Jon-Scott Clark Griz Bill L14 Finale 5.jpg Blackpool Promo Jane McDonald UK15.jpg Tugger Bill Marcquelle Jon Scott Clark 2015 01.jpg UK/International Tour * Aaron Hunt * Dean Ambrose Bill Bailey Aaron Hunt Backstage.jpg Bill Aaron Hunt 2017.jpg Bill Aaron Hunt Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg Admetus Bill Bows Zagreb 5 2017.jpg Mungo Rumple Bows Zagreb 6 2017.jpg Bill Dean Ambrose UK 2018 1.jpg Bill Dean Ambrose UK 2018 2.jpg Green Eyes UK tour 2016 15.jpg Australian Productions Australia NZ 2015 * Taylor Scanlan Bill Bailey Taylor Scanlan Aus 2015 01.jpg Bill Bailey Taylor Scanlan Aus 2015 02.jpg Skimbleshanks Bill Bailey Aus 2016 01.jpg Bill Cass Admetus Aus15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Matt Antonucci Bill Bailey Matt Antonucci 1.jpg Bill Bailey Matt Antonucci 2.jpg Bill Bailey Asia 17 Matt Antonucci.jpg Bill Bailey Asia 17 Matt Antonucci 2.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna used both Bill Bailey and Tumblebrutus. * David Forman * Mark Maples * Otto Scholtze * Ton Voogt 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Swing Bill Bailey China 2012 Bill Bailey Dai Wenchao China 2012 02.jpg|Swing Bill Bailey Paris 2015 Bill Bailey Flip Paris 15 01.gif Bill Bailey Tumble Paris 15 01.gif Bill Bailey Kick Paris 15 01.gif Bill Bailey Yoan Grosjean Paris 15 01.gif Vienna 2019 * Matthew Levick Bill Bailey Matthew Levick Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Category:Character Galleries